1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved water supply systems including siphon pumps for transferring water in a controlled manner from a reservoir at a first elevation to a second, higher, elevation, and then to a third elevation lower than the first elevation without the need for electrically-operated pumps. More particularly, the present invention relates to a water supply system based upon a siphon pump and including a holding container that has a predetermined capacity to define a predetermined volume of water to be dispensed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siphon pumps are well known and have been in use for a long period of time. An early example of a siphon pump water supply system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 136,809, which issued on Mar. 18, 1873, to J. M. Bois. The system therein disclosed includes a spring-controlled automatic valve at an outlet leg of the siphon to prevent outflow of water when the automatic valve is closed. The result of the operation of the device therein disclosed is to provide a pulsating flow of water at the outlet, because the spring forming part of the automatic valve is alternately compressed and expanded to open and close the automatic valve. Another form of siphon pump system for providing a supply of water from a reservoir without the need for electrically-powered pumps is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 336,327, which issued Feb. 16, 1886, to M. A. Laska. However, the Laska system contemplates several cisterns that are adapted to contain water at a level equal to the level in the water source. Accordingly, the Laska system has limited utility in hilly areas.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art siphon pump systems.